Three times Peter had hated Yondu
by RedHatMeg
Summary: And one time he hadn't hated him.


**So a guy who is RPing Yondu Udonta on tumblr made a point that Yondu isn't a nice man and that his relationship with Peter might not be as colorful as we think it is (maybe even abusive). And even though I believe that they share some kind of fatherly-sonly bond, I decided to try and show the instances when Yondu was mean to Peter and that there were times, when Star-Lord could have reasons to genuinely hate him (although the third time... Peter is kind of OOC there).**

**Also - I did the "X things... and one thing..." again and this time I did it properly.**

**Three times Peter had hated Yondu**

**One**

It was easily the worst day of his life. First he got beaten up by bullies torturing the frog, then his mother – his sweet, wonderful mother – died on his eyes, and now _this_ happened.

He was now on some kind of spaceship, surrounded by people, but at the same time completely and utterly alone. The people… no, not people… the _aliens_… The aliens took him from his own planet, they took him from his _family_ and now closed him in some kind of cell. They were looking pretty human (no tentacles or big heads, alright), but it didn't change the fact that they were scary and they had looked at him with those crooked smiles that promised some kind of hurt happening to him. Maybe they were going to torture him. Maybe they were going to do some experiments on him (although, none of them seemed to be a scientist). Maybe they were going to make him their slave. Maybe they were going to eat him.

Either way, he was screwed. He couldn't escape, he couldn't go home. He was all alone in cold, horrible space that seemed to have no end. He wanted so desperately to be back on Earth, he even kind of hoped that this is all just a very horrifying dream and that he will soon wake up from it. But everything seemed real. The smell of filth, the feeling of metal walls, the disturbing lack of Peter's walkman's sounds… and the aliens.

The captain of aliens was the worst. He had a blue skin and red, wild eyes that pierced through Peter. He was so bizarre, so inhuman that Peter couldn't help but think that this particular alien is a monster. When they've abducted the boy, the other aliens were talking to their leader about something, spewing gibberish Peter could not understand. There was a moment when one of them – a very skinny one – said something, the captain got angry, gave a whistle and a smooth, arrow-like thing raised from behind his red coat to fly dangerously close to the guy's throat. The captain hissed something to his victim and the guy nodded with an agreement, before he was released.

That was the moment when Peter realized that he was on the alien captain's mercy.

The days were passing, Peter's things has been taken from him by his captors, but he gained a chip that enabled him to understand aliens. He had found out that they were calling themselves the Ravagers (which confirmed to the boy that he was screwed… guys with that kind of names obviously were mean), their captain's name was Yondu Udonta and they were considering eating Peter for some time.

He was also informed (by Yondu himself, no less) that he will never be able to go home. Peter knew it, of course he did, but now it seemed to be more real than ever. He will never come back to Earth, he will never see his grandpa and grandma again, he will always be on this ship, with this people, who wished him harm and with this blue, red-eyed monster, who had abducted him in the first place.

In that very moment he hated Yondu with his burning passion. This hatred was fuelled both by fear of the Centaurian and by the grief Peter felt after the realization that hit him so hard. There was no way he would ever like this guy, not after all the things he has done to Peter.

**Two**

The time was passing, Peter was getting used to the life on the starship, amongst the Ravagers. He quickly realized that if he wasn't getting into their way, they were actually ignoring him (although, they did occasionally were scaring him or just plain mean). He also got to know them a bit. He learned that some of them were slaves once, some of them were orphans, one lost an eye in the battle, one lost a leg, one was screaming in his sleep a name of some girl… All of sudden, Peter had realized that, to him, they weren't just aliens, anymore. They were beings with their own stories. And the thing that was keeping them with Yondu, wasn't just fear or greed. It was a respect.

For some strange reasons Yondu decided to make Peter a Ravager. He gave him a red coat and started to train him. It was a very hard training. From now on Peter was learning how to fight, pickpocket and hide. Every time when he did something right, he was praised and graced with a prideful smile of Yondu… But when he was doing something wrong – like he wasn't stealthy enough during pickpocket lessons or he was making mistakes during sparing – he was met with Yondu's disappointed look and harsh words. He was even hit by the captain once or twice. And when the boy was protesting, the Centaurian was using the same argument:

"I didn't let my men eat you. They never tasted a Terran before so you should be grateful, little brat."

After all day of such training Peter was tired and aching. One day, while resting in his quarters and listening to the walkman (for which he had to fight too, just like for the rest of his stuff), the boy was thinking about the drills he was going through. Yondu had really high expectations for him. He wanted him to be the most stealthy and silent thief in the universe. Peter was just a little kid! There was a very limited amount of things eight-year-olds could do and really, Yondu expected too much. But all the Centaurian was saying, was: "I didn't let my men eat you, so you better show some respect."

Peter kind of felt like he was thrown into Dickens' book. The one, where there was a guy, who trained little boys to steal for him. What was the guy's name? Oh, yeah, Fagin. Yondu was Fagin. In space.

Peter always thought about himself as a good boy. He didn't like bullies, he himself was never bullying anybody and he had never steal anything. And right now he was trained to steal. He was becoming a thief. A filthy criminal. Who knew what Yondu will make him do in the future? Will he be assigned only to pickpockets? Or maybe Yondu will order him to kill innocent people?

Once again Peter felt hatred for his captor. This time it was because Peter was afraid of the influence the guy might have on him.

**Three**

Peter was growing older. Through all those years he not only was getting stronger, stealthier and better with everything he has been trained in, but he also managed to see different faces of Yondu. He saw him playing with his doll collection, he saw him being drunk and sad, and – above all – he saw him actually caring for his crewmembers. There was no denying here – Yondu cared for the Ravagers, although, he wasn't showing it all that much, until something special had happened like a death or sickness of one of them or a celebration of really well done assignment. There were also few times when Peter has been saved by Yondu or his men after getting into trouble. And when he turned sixteen, he has been taken by the captain to the bar.

Just like earlier with the Ravagers, Peter soon realized that Yondu was something more than an alien, who has abducted him. The Centaurian had to deal with various things – hate, loneliness and pain. He had his little joys and his little sorrows. He had feelings. Peter could actually understand why he was acting the way he acted, so the Terran started to feel sorry for him (not to mention that the things, Yondu had taught the boy, were actually pretty useful in this big universe, when everything wanted to eat you up).

Nevertheless, Yondu still was kind of a dick. And Peter actually was in the age, when he was challenging everything and everyone. He was talking back more and doing everything his own way, not listening to what Yondu was saying. Sometimes he was getting away with it, because he got the job done, anyway, and sometimes, when Peter did screw up, Yondu was giving him a punishment, but those punishments were mostly harmless (like not taking him to the bar or making him do some chores). Peter learned pretty quickly that for some reason Yondu treated him differently, and he grew accustomed to this thought.

But one day his failure was so serious that Yondu reminded him about his scary side. During one of their assignments Peter was fooling around too much and almost got the Ravagers captured. He thought back then that nothing really happened, so he didn't understand why Yondu and others were making such a big deal of it.

But the captain was really pissed.

"You reckless little shit! Is that how you're going to act after all I did for you?!"

"Yeah, yeah, you didn't let Ravagers eat me. I know the drill." Peter said, not moved very much by Yondu's yelling.

The eyes of the Centaurian widened, before he frowned and neared his face to Peter's.

"Be careful, Quill. I'm not to be messed with."

Peter was going to say something witty, but Yondu whistled and the boy suddenly found himself being held on the arrow's point. Yondu's favorite weapon was hovering dangerously close to Terran's forehead. Peter felt how all the boldness and smugness was fading away from him, leaving only cold sensation of fear. Yondu's red eyes were fierce and full of wrath boiling inside of the Centaurian. The Ravagers' leader came even closer to Peter and with hissing voice said:

"If you put the rest of us in needless danger again, I swear, Quill, I will finish you off. I don't need a crewmember who's recklessness can get everybody killed, so if you want to live, you should always think of others too. Do you understand?"

Peter gulped and slowly nodded with agreement. Yondu was still piercing him with his eyes, but he backed the arrow. He took two steps back and said:

"Good. Now, get your ass on the ship."

Later Peter was sitting in his quarters and thinking about this whole situation. He couldn't believe. That old son of a bitch really was threatening him with Yaka arrow. For a moment it really seemed that he was ready to kill him. Suddenly all the old feelings Peter had for Yondu reappeared in his mind. Well, what he was expecting, anyway? The bastard took him from his home planet, put him through hell and make him a thief. He was a ruthless monster, that's all…

But then Peter started to think about it from the different perspective. He did screw up badly and almost got everybody else into trouble. It was only thanks to awareness of Kraglin and others that it didn't end up worse. These thoughts made him hate Yondu even more. Peter hated him, because the guy pointed his arrow at him. He hated him, because he said few really harsh words. He hated him, because Yondu was right.

**And the one time he hadn't hated him.**

Peter had his own crew and was barely seeing the Ravagers. There were times, when he really missed them, but he was too busy with the Guardians of the Galaxy to think about Yondu and guys all that much. However, both crews did occasionally meet and Peter was happy to talk with his former captain (who from time to time was criticizing his leadership methods, but Star-Lord still knew the old man was proud of him deep down).

During one of his adventures, Peter found out about something that really moved his world to the fundaments. After twenty six and more years he had finally learned about the reason behind his abduction. The Ravagers were assigned to take him and bring him to his real father. They didn't do it, because Yondu decided to keep Peter with them.

The funny thing about this was that Yondu himself confessed it to him. Peter could actually see on the Centaurian's face an expectation of scolding or punch in the face, or any other attack. But Star-Lord was only observing him, speechless, trying to process what he just heard.

So Yondu took him from his Earth family. He not only didn't deliver him to his real father, but he also didn't let him come back to his grandparents. He made Peter a Ravager – an outlaw. He was scaring him, guilt-tripping him and sometimes even threatening to kill him. And now it turned out that he actually was lying to him all those years. The things he did to Peter were numerous and really, it was fairly understandable if Star-Lord hated him for it.

But Peter didn't hate Yondu. He was angry with him, yes, but it wasn't the only feeling he felt in that fateful moment of truth. He was confused, lost, curious about his origin and craving for answers. Why Yondu thought that Star-Lord's fate would be better as a Ravager? What kind of man was his father? Where was his father's planet and how far?

And when Peter was asking all those questions and when Yondu was giving him the answers, somehow Star-Lord felt that – even thought he had a right to do so – he couldn't hate Yondu. One reason was the fact that, when the Centaurian was explaining his actions, Peter understood his point of view, but the other reason – a bigger, more meaningful one – was all those years of getting to know him.

So Peter could not speak to Yondu for some time. He could feel uneasy around his presence and express his anger in various other passive-aggressive ways, but after awhile his anger was fading away (especially, because he had got to meet his real father, anyway). And Peter knew one thing for sure – he grew to like him. And when one day the Ravagers asked the Guardians for help in breaking their captain out of prison, Peter didn't hesitated even a bit.


End file.
